Time Continues
by debbydo0dles45
Summary: Okay. Im planning for this story to be really really good, so read it kay? In short this is kinda like a prolouge to a story I wanna write about their kids, so to introduce it, I'm first having one of them pop in from the future. I know its overdone, but
1. Chapter 1

Hey. Yeah I know starting a new story before finishing the first one. Very bad me. But honestly, ever since I started with Changes, I couldn't get this freaking story out of my head. It was totally preventing me from focusing. I mean I'd be like okay, Changes let me think of a new chapter, but I couldn't cuz my brain decided it liked this idea better. Okay, so I'm babbling. Sue me. Just wanna let y'all noe that I will update Changes. I won't desert it like some people do to their stories cough koko817 cough. Yeah so read this. Oh! I almost forgot, This is kinda like a prolouge for another storry or series I wanna write. So if ya like it and wanna hear more about the characters, just review. You guys always do so i'm not worried. If i'm boring you just ignorez-vous me. Ill survive well actually, I'm boring myself. And you can't ignore urself. Ive tried. So here it is. My story. Oh and I'm totally not following the whole changed identity crap from this season. Its too weird.

Piper felt the increasingly familiar wave of nausea pass over her once more as she ran towards the bathroom. She couldn't believe she was pregnant again, nevertheless before her two younger sisters even had their first child. Wyatt was already almost eight and Chris almost six. She was sure they would be her only 2, but apparently not. Phoebe had been happily married for about 4 years now and Paige, well was being miss picky choosy in the love department as usual.She had even been proposed to twice but turned down the offers, because she had some horrible gut feeling or something. Piper was worried her and Phoebe had turned her into a worrywart over the years, but that was not Piper's biggest concern. The elders had let Piper know they detected a huge shift in power coming and they believed her unborn child would be the third portion of the new power of 3, a male one this time. It was too much for Piper to swallow. She had enough trouble keeping Wyatt and Chris in line. Another boy like them and she would be in trouble.

It wasn't that her sisters weren't around to help her. It was just Phoebe had moved a few houses down to start her life as an independant woman and Paige was always out and around distancing herself from her sisters. She had become depressed ever since Phoebe had moved out. Not that she wasn't happy for her, just lonely. Leo was another story entirely. Shortly after "falling from grace" he had started out anew. Now he was a majorly important and majorly rich buiseness man who spent most of his time at the loft he had purchased in the city to stay in after late nights, coming home only on the weekends. Wyatt and Chris visibly missed their Dad and Piper couldn't blame them. She missed him too. He didn't mean to desert his family. He was just eager give them a materially enhanced life. Maybe he would come back when he called that night and she finally told him he had a third son on the way. Maybe he would even quit his job altogether. They were multi millionaires. The money really wasn't needed.

When she looked up from her gross fest, she saw a tear stained Paige standing in the doorway in shock.

" Honey" Piper said getting up and moving over to hug Paige " What's the matter?"

" Oh nothing" Paige quickly defended and then got to the point " You're pregnant aren't you?"

Piper nodded and tried to smile. This child wasn't planned. She didn't know if she wanted him.

" Pipe! Thats! So great!" Paige exclaimed happily and hugged Piper. Her eyes were shining and she was grinning insanely. At least someone was happy about all this. " Does Leo know? Do the boys know?"

Piper shook her head. " Im afraid"

Paige smoothed Piper's hair tenderly. " Of what? You're a great mom. I should know."

Piper smiled at this comment. Paige had become her surrogate child during especially hard times. She assumed she felt towards her what Prue had felt towards her and Pheebs so many years before. She put her arm around Paige and kissed her head. The two walked downstairs, happier for the time being. As the reached the bottom of the stairs a defeaning crash was heard from the foyer. The rushed in hoping Wyatt and Chris hadn't gotten hurt or broken anything. When the entered the room their jaws fell. Standing right next to the fireplace stepping through a portal, was a teenage girl, with bright celery green eyes and long flowing red blonde hair. She looked at the two sisters and smiled a white happy grin. " Home sweet Home" She laughed as she registered her whereabouts. " This is 2010 right?"

Piper and Paige looked at the girl remembering the last time a stranger had come into their home like this. That had been 6 years ago. And the stranger had turned out to be Chris. Could it be happening again?

" Oh right!" the girl smiled some more as she made her way over to the two women. " You don't know me... yet. I'm Phaedra. And your Mom and Aunt Paige."

Piper covered her mouth as her morning sickness came back or maybe that was from shock. " Oh my God." She gasped right before she fainted. Life was not getting any easier.

So what do you think. It'll be fab I promise. Just review so my muse sticks around.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow nobody reviewed cept one person. That makes me sad.

Oh wait disclaimer- I dont own charmed or anything else expensive except some coach and some juicy and some chick...okay never mind.

" Piper. Piper." Piper heard Paige call from a distance. " PIPER! WAKE UP!" Paige proceeded to slap her lightly, and then harder on the cheek.

" Ugggggg." She finally mumbled stirring. She grabbed Paige's hand " What do you think you're doing?"

" You wouldn't wake up!" Paige insisted " I thought you were seriously hurt. I mean your pregnant now. Bad things could happen to your little baby." she said baby voicing the last words.

At the mention of her pregnancy Piper was completely back. " Paige, wheres that girl. Wheres my daughter?"

" Oh." Paige intoned "Um I think she got kinda flipped out and left right after you..ya know."

" And you didn't think to stop her? We need some serious answers from that girl." Piper cried outraged

" Sorry." Paige said quietly, guilty. " She has some mad cool powers though. She like teleported herself out of here in some pink smoke."

" That's very nice Paige." Piper spat sarcastically " But did she give you any indication of where she was going?"

" Why are you so mean to me? Is it the hormones because it wasn't this bad the other times-"

Piper cut Paige off " Look I'm sorry and I know theres somehting bothering you and we can talk about it later , but right now we need to find mystery girl."

" Her name's Phaedra."

" Oh. I didn't remember." Piper said tears forming in her eyes. " I'm a bad mother and she's not even technically alive yet."

" Piper, we've gone over this. You aren't a bad mother. You are the best I've ever seen. Plus you gave her a fab name. Better then Poppy or Pandora, which is what I came up with."

Piper laughed and then frowned."Phaedra was the name of a Greek goddess who committed suicide. Why would I give my daughter a name with such a depressing origin?"

" Guess you'll find out soon enough." Paige shrugged

As if summoned, Phaedra popped in by way of what seemed to be pink orbs.

"Oh thank god you're okay mom!" She cried rushing to hug her mother." I went to get help but I didn't know who to go to."

" It's okay." Piper reassured her daughter " But please, stay. I want to know more about you,about the future."

Phaedra looked unsure. " I dknow. What about the rules and..."

" Phaedra, I think you probably broke so many rules coming here, that it doesn't really matter anymore."

Phaedra grinned. "Okay." She said laughing. She had the most beautiful laugh. It was light hearted and twinkled with sushine. Piper loved her daughter already It was impossible not to, she was stunning.

Paige quietly exited the room and went out to where she usually spent most of her time. The mother and daughter deserved some time together. Unfortunately, the place where she was going was not happy. She knew it wasn't where she belonged, but she had no choice, now that she had started. She had a commitment to fulfill. Her fellow cult members greeted her robotically as she eneterd the worn down wherehouse.

Mother and daughter sat down at the table in the sunroom. In the light, Phaedras eyes shone sparkilier than usually and the gold of her hair glistened. Piper put her chin in her hands and studied the girl before her, who bore no resemblence to her whatsoever. Phaedra quickly took notice.

" Mom you okay?" She asked looking her mother dead on in the eyes. This was too surreal.

Piper smiled " You don't look anything like me."

Phaedra smiled her wholeheartedly. Piper studied her facial expressions., Their smiles were the same, shockingly. " What do you mean? We have the same nose, I've got your freckles, our smiles are parallell,"

" I meant in like our hair and eyes."

" Well I guess." Phaedra bit her lower lip, that was something she must've picked up from Paige," I mean my hair is from Dad, so I'm told and My eyes are supposedly from him too."

Piper could see that. This girl actually looked a great deal like her husband. " What do you mean supposedly?"

"Oh, I don't know if I should..."

"Phaedra" Her mother prompted

" Call me Phae, please."

" Fine Phae."

" It's just I'm not really close with Dad."

" Is it because he is never home? Always working?"

Phae nodded slowly. It wasn't the truth, but she couldn't tell her mother the real reason why. It would hurt her too much.

"Well what about me and you? Do you get along with your brothers?Whats your birthday?"

"One question at a time mom, please." Phae giggled her nose wrinkling when this happened. The freckles that left paths across her face were adorable.

" Start with the first one then." Piper smiled softly " I don't mean to bombarde you, I just don't want you to keep me in the dark like your brother did. The less secrets you keep from me, the closer we can become.

Phae nodded in understanding. this was going to be alot for Piper to take in. " Mom" She began " The futures not all that great."

Piper gulped. She had been afraid of this.

" First off, The baby you're carrying now? Not me."

Piper raised her eyebrows "Then-"

"Her names Penelope. We call her Penn. She'd kill us if we didn't. I'm not born until 2015."

" Do you mean..."

" Hi mom." Phae said holding out her hand jokingkly. " I'm Phaedra. Sister of the great Penelope and Patricia Halliwell, world renowned as the youngest and highly powerful member of the Reborn Charmed Ones. Pleased to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3

Got in Himmel people, is it really hard for you to review? honestly..im going to keep writing this because I like it but you could at least try. Jeez. Well heres chapter 3.

Piper gaped at her youngest daughter in shock. " I have five kids." She stated in disbelief.

" Well sorta." Phae mumbled under her breath.

" Huh?"

" Its just Mom...I don't know how to tell you this..."

" Does this have something to do with what Chris told me when he came?"

" I guess. Maybe. I came from 2028. He just came back about 6 months ago. "

"So he came back after all? He didn't die here?"

" No. He returned to the future the minute his baby self was born, and was in critical condition. Wyatt healed him."

" Thank God."

" Yeah."

" So what were you saying."

"Oh...Mom...you know how Chris said you died on his 14th birthday?"

Piper nodded

"Well, you really die on Wyatt's 14th birthday."

"So...that means..."

" I was barely a year old. They got Dad also."

" No." Piper said tears welling up in brown eyes "I swore I wouldn't let it happen."

Phaedra was also nearly in tears. "Im sorry. I didn't want to tell you. I shouldn't have come..I just wanted to get to know you. Before my sisters came along."

Piper pulled her daughter close and comforted her knowing that in the future she might not be able to do this. She was going to die younger than she previously thought and there was nothing she could do. "Times change.We can stop it" She whispered into her daughters hair.

" Not this time, mom." Phae said quietly

"Why?"

" You die saving Wyatt from the underworld. His girlfriend was a demon and he didn't see it coming.. so he says now. But you're saving him stopped him from becoming evil. you made the future a better place."

"Does he feel guilty?"Piper questioned sadly

" He doesn't show it, but we know."

Piper was heartbroken at this truth, yet tried to change the subject to a happier note. If this was going to be all the time she would have with Phae then she needed to use it for happy things.

" Tell me about your sisters. Tell me about who you are."

" Well, in about 7 months from now, you have Penelope. You only named her that after Grams. No one calls her that though. Umm.. her full name is Penelope Grace Halliwell. She looks like you alot actually. Except her hair is a little darker, and her eyes are really really blue like Aunt Prues. But she doesn't look like Aunt Prue though. don't get me wrong. She looks like you..just with different features. We're a little more than five years apart. So she's like 18 right now. And then, In 2012 you have Trish, full name Patricia Astrid Halliwell. Shes the splitting image of Aunt phoebe. Except her hair is a really gorgeous chesnut color plus its curly,and she has the longest eyelashes, and beauty marks all over her face. Tan too. She so pretty. Perfect. Shes like 16."

"Do you guys get along well?"

" I guess so. Thye kindof treat me like a kid. "

Piper laughed. " Well thats their job. They'll grow out of it eventually. What about my sisters? Do you have any cousins?'

" One from each actually. Phoebe's daughter, Prudence, she called first dibs on the name by the way, thats why Penn has the name she has. Im not really close with her because she doesn't live here. But her and Penn are best friends. Shes pretty too. Nice golden eyes from her dad. Shes only like 7 months younger than Penn"

"Mmmmhmmm." Piper acknowledged." So I'm guessing because you don't live with Prue, I don't give custody over to Pheebs when I ...you know."

" Denny." Phae says avoiding the subject of death

"Denny?" Piper asked confused

" What we call Prudence. She didn't like Prue.. so we call her Denny."

" Oh. I get it. But Phae, I'm your mom whether you were raised with me or not. I can tell you're avioding my question."

" Fine. Ill tell you. You give custody over to Paige and her husband Michael Birnbaum. He's Jewish. So Paige converts. They have one daughter together named Paris Jade, better known as P.J.. Shes a total JAP. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Shes 15 and my best friend. Im closer to her than anyone. But I'm tryin to bond with Trish and Penn.. I really am.'

Piper was trying to take in all she just heard. but She didn't have time. Phae continued on.

" When you go, Paige and her husband adopt the three of us. We're being raised Jewish. I call Paige Mom. "

Piper felt her heart break at this. She wasn't in her childrens lives. They didn't know her as mom.

Phae seemed to detect Pipers upset. " Hey mom, don't worry. We still love you. No one could ever replace you."

" I see."

" Its just you knew that if anything ever happened to you, Phoebe would break down. And she does. Paige was much more in control. So she got custody. Its they way you wrote it in your will. You asked that if anything happened, Paige should take us in and raise us as her own so we would never feel the absence of a mother like you felt. But we still do."

Piper gave her daughter a sad smile and kissed her on the head. " Im glad I get to meet you."

" Me too."

" I love you."

"I love you too."

" Do you love Paige?"

Phae nodded. " Very much so. Shes a great mother."

"She learned from the best."

" I'm sure." Phae smiled at her mother and then stopped as if something dawned on her." Wheres Paige right now?"

Piper frowned " I don't know. I have no clue."

" Well I do." Phae grimaced " Mom, you have to go find her. She needs you, badly."

" Why what for?" Piper didn't understand.

" No time. Please just go. I can't lose her too." Phae begged

Piper grabbed her daughter and held her face.

" Just tell me."

" Paige is in a cult. If you don't save her, I could lose 2 mothers."

Piper gasped as she soaked this in " Take me. Now."

Phae obediantly latched onto her mothers arm and swept her away in a swarm of pink light.


End file.
